Socialist Workers Front (2nd)
This article is about the reformed SWF. For the first SWF, see Socialist Workers Front (1st). Ideology & Purpose The Socialist Workers Front is steadfast in its commitment in propagating and defending the ideals of the Left. Though the SWF is composed of many disparate leftist ideologies, it is united in its belief in the equality of all races, genders, and of the working class; freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression; the necessity of democracy, cultural tolerance and the protection of human rights. The Front also eschews the concept of bringing the Left under one alliance. It believes instead in the peaceful co-existence of all leftist alliances. Internal Politics The Socialist Workers Front is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The General Congress, composed of every member nation of the alliance, is the supreme authority of the SWF. The alliance is directly democratic. All voices are equal without regard of rank or seniority. Although the SWF elects government officials to manage its affairs, these members have no authority to lead the alliance. Constitution Chapter I – Foundation Art. 1. The Socialist Workers Front, the SWF, or simply, the Front, is founded this day, 14th of May 2009. Art. 2. The Front is united in its belief in equality, freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression, the necessity of democracy, tolerance and the protection of human rights. Art. 3. The Founder of the Front shall act as nominal leader pending Chapter V of the Constitution. Chapter II – The General Congress Art. 4. The Congress is both the ultimate authority and legislative power of the Socialist Workers Front. Each member of the Front occupies one seat in the Congress. Each seat has one vote on all matters brought before the Congress. Art. 5. The Congress has the power to create new legislation, modify past legislation, and amend the Constitution. Art. 6. Any power not restricted by the Constitution from the Congress is reserved by the Congress. Chapter III – Legislation Art. 7. Legislation must be voted on by at least 30% of all alliance members to carry. Art. 8. Legislation of a general kind require a simple majority (50%+1) of all votes cast to carry. Art. 9. Legislation which amend the Constitution require a super majority (67%+1) of all votes cast to carry. Chapter IV – Provisional Government Art. 10. The Congress is prohibited from establishing formal government pending Chapter V of the Constitution. Art. 11. The Congress may, at any time, elect a Deputy to perform any specific function within the Front by a simple majority vote. Art. 12. Pending Chapter V of the Constitution, the Founder and any elected Deputies have the authority to govern by consensus subject to a simple majority veto by the General Congress. Chapter V – Reorganisation Art. 13. Should the alliance reach 30 active members, a Constituent Assembly must be convened to discuss the formation of a formal government and the expansion of the SWF Constitution. Chapter VI – War & Peace Art. 14. War, as a tool of State, is prohibited pending Chapter V of the Constitution. However, the individual right of members to war shall not be infringed. Art. 15. The nominal leader may not force a member of the Front to war nor declare war on behalf of the Front as a whole. Art. 16. No treaty may be signed by the SWF whose conditions may force the Front to declare war. History "Workers of the world unite; you have nothing to lose but your chains!" - Karl Marx Creation Leftism, in an organised sense, was introduced to Cybernations in late February 2006. Yet in its long history, there has only been one short period where the left has been fully united. The Socialist Workers Front officially came into being upon the merger of the two largest Leftist alliances in Cybernations: the International Communist Party (ICP) and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN). Under the Treaty of Unity, the ICP and the ICSN reconstituted into the Socialist Workers Front and quickly surpassed 300 members less than a month from its creation. Disbandment On Apr 12 2007, 05:28 PM, the Socialist Worker's Front disbanded as an official alliance. The alliance was hit extremely hard in GWIII, losing 150 members and almost half of its NS. The remaining members of the Socialist Worker's Front fled into other alliances including The Legion, The Socialistic Empire (SE), SECOM, among others, and some were to stay independent for quite some time due to disenfranchisement. Operation Blackout The formal disbandment of the SWF was intended as a cover in order to attain peace and rebuild and reorganise the SWF's organisation- this involved the creation of a New bureau, the bureau of communications and a 'news centre'. other reforms, which failed to be passed by general congress included creating a president and political parties. While 'underground' and offically disbanded, the alliance elected Soviet Britian to preside over the SWF's affairs as 'chairman of the provisional government,' until successful elections of important offices within the SWF. The SWF was reformed for a brief period under a provisional government from May 7th to May 12th 2007. In this short space of time, peace was made 'official' with the Protectorate of Curland and a defence director elected. However the Finnish Cooperation Organization would not accept peace unless the SWF was disbanded. General congress therefore accepted their demands and finally disbanded the alliance on the 12th May 2007. Reformation The conflicts with the FCO forgiven and forgotten, the SWF reformed officially on the 14th of May, 2009. It is currently protected by the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF), an old ally of the former SWF. In June 2009 the SWF signed a Treaty of Friendship with the Soviet Union. Category:Leftism